Farewell Space Pirates
|image = Farewell Space Pirate.png |caption = Marvelous turn back the power to their true owner |kname = さよなら宇宙海賊 |rname = Sayonara Uchū Kaizoku |air = February 19, 2012 |ep = 51 (FINALE) |tribute = N/A |Previous Episode = The Day of Battle |Next Episode = N/A}} (さよなら宇宙海賊, Sayonara Uchū Kaizoku) is fifty-first and finale episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It has three main plot; the first is Marvelous & Gai come face-to-face to defect Ackdos Gill, second is Joe and everyone take down Dyranoh. Final is the team unite to take on the final battle with Ackdos Gill. Short Summary With their mecha defeated and the Galleon badly damaged, the Gokaigers engage in a life-or-death struggle against the Zangyack. One after the other, strong enemies gather to stand in the Gokaigers' way. Will the space pirates prevail over this brutal empire? Long Summary The Gokaigers charge Dyrandoh, and attempted a Gokai Scramble, but the Imperial Guardsman blocks it, leaving him open for Gai to hit him with a Gokai Shooting Star. They are then blasted back by the Zangyack fleet. On the Gigant Horse, Ackdos Gill declares that he will wipe out all of humanity along with the Gokaigers. One of the Zangyack ships fires on the Gokaigers and forces them to untransform. Marvelous makes sure that the others aren't dead, and Gai says that they can't die since their dreams have to be achieved. Another ship fires, but the blast is deflected by the Free Joker's shields, the shippiloted by Navi. They wonder where she found the Free Joker, but Navi says she delivers when the Gokaigers are in a pinch. Navi then charges the ship through the Zangyack fleet, giving Marvelous insperation for a plan: ramming the Gigant Horse with the Free Joker to break through the Zangyack fleet. Joe tells Gai to assist Marvelous when Dyrandoh returns to finish them. Joe tells Gai that backing up Marvelous would acomplish his dream of defeating the Zangyack. The other four Gokaigers stop Dyrandoh from hitting Gai and Marvelous when they board the ship. Marvelous takes the controls and charges the Gigant Horse at full speed. Zangyack ships on all sides fire onto the red ship and eventually break its shields and damaged the craft, but the Free Joker still rams into the Gigant Horse. Marvelous grabbed Navi and tosses her out, telling her to go find safety, then he and Gai hop out transformed and fight off the incoming squads of Gormin and Sugormin soldiers. The two break into the control room, smashing down the door and the Dogormin behind the door, where they encounter Ackdos Gill. He declares that the room will become their tomb and calmly sits back down, easily fending off Marvelous and Gai's attacks. Gai changes into Gold Mode and gets Ackdos Gill out of the chair. While Gai fights Ackdos, Marvelous takes the controls and has the Gigant Horse fire all of its guns at the Zangyack ships, blasting them out of the sky. On the ground, Dyrandoh is shocked at the loss of their great invasion fleet, and Joe takes the opportunity to change into DekaMaster. Doc, Luka, and Ahim change into Great Sword Man Zubaan, Princess Shinken Red, and MagiMother, respectively. With the Zangyack fleet wiped out, Marvelous assists Gai against Ackdos, who manages to knock them down. On the ground, Joe and Doc hold Dyrandoh who fires on the girls, but Ahim defends them while Luka fires the Rekka Daizanto in Ozutsu Mode. Doc then transforms into Zubaan's Sacred Sword form (with painful results) upon Joe's request, getting the blue pirate to grab him and strike Dyrandoh with him. They activate the GokaiGalleon Buster with a Blue Charge, but Dyrandoh fires on the Gokaigers, untransforming them. They hold position however, and fired the Rising Strike, finishing off Dyrandoh. Back on the Gigant Horse, Marvelous and Gai continue to struggle against Ackdos, the Emperor string enough to grab the Gokai Supernova and Slash Final Wave and flinged it back to them. Both initiate their gun-based Final Wave, but Ackdos says he'll just redirect the attack. Marvelous tells them they're not aiming at him, and he and Gai then aim for the main controls, critically damaging the ship. Gai and Marvelous knock back Ackdos, and finish him with another Final Wave attack, but the bridge suddenly starts exploding. Outside, the Gigant Horse started exploding, losing altitude fast. The exploding flagship crash into a valley, exploding in a huge fireball. In shock, the Gokaigers think that Marvelous and Gai are dead, but Marvelous and Gai had changed into Gosei Red and Go-On Wings Hybrid and flew out of there. Doc wonders if Ackdos Gill is dead, with Gai nodding, but Marvelous notices Ackdos landing behind him and Gai, to the shock of the other Gokaigers. He declares that they should accept their destruction by his hand, but Marvelous says he can't beat them. Joe says that the Zangyack were mistaken in invading Earth. The others declare that they had found a power so great that they didn't use it, and that they were fighting alongside with the 34 Super Sentai. As Gai pointed above his head with his hand, an image of the first 34 teams appeared above them. Marvelous says that although they're the 35th, they're still pirates and would smash whatever they didn't like. Ackdos Gill fires on them, but Gai defends the Gokaigers by transforming into Gosei Knight. The others charge as Akarenger (Marvelous), Dia Jack (Joe), Battle Kenya (Doc), VulPanther (Luka), and DenziPink (Ahim). Marvelous and Joe then change into Bouken Red and TenmaRanger while Doc, Luka, Ahim, and Gai change into DynaBlack, Yellow Mask, Ninja White, and Shurikenger. The Gokaigers change into various other counterparts, beating down Ackdos Gill with unrelenting force. The six then changed into Super Rangers, with Marvelous as Hyper Shinken Red, Joe as Super Gosei Blue, Luka as Super GekiYellow, Don as S.W.A.T. Mode DekaGreen, Ahim as Legend Mode MagiPink, and Gai as himself in Gold Mode. The six manage to critically injure Ackdos with the Gokai Shooting Slash, and subsequently fire the GokaiGalleon Buster at point blank, and fires a "Show-Stopping Wave" at Ackdos, who curses the Gokaigers before dying. Realizing that they have defeated the Zangyack, the Gokaigers collapse in elation. Several months later, the Gokaigers reunite at the Snack Safari (renovated into the Snack New Safari) and are informed that the Zangyack is losing influence throughout the universe, thanks to much of their military might being destroyed in the second invasion of Earth and the deaths of the Emperor and his only heir. Joe said that their splintering was inevitable, and Marvelous asks the owner for another bowl of curry (having finished his fourth helping). Gai then runs in having said goodbye to his family and friends, and Doc informs the crew that the Galleon has been fully repaired and is ready to go. Luka asks where they're headed next, and Marvelous says they're heading for the next Greatest Treasure in the Universe, which he thinks is on the Zangyack homeworld. When the Gokaigers leave, they are approached by the same group of kids and the two teachers from before, now wanting the Gokaigers' autographs as they saved the world from the Zangyack, which excites Gai as he realises he is now regarded as highly as he regards the Super Sentai. However, Ahim tells them that they're pirates who were looking for a treasure, and that the Zangyack were only in their way. The Gokaigers leave (though Gai promises an autograph later) and the kids thank the Gokaigers and wish them luck on their journey. On board the repaired Galleon, Marvelous opens the Treanger Chest and releases the 192 Ranger Keys back to their original owners, while Gai yells that he'll be back for New Years, and hopefully for spring and summer breaks too. As the Gokaigers turn to re-enter the ship, Marvelous spots a figure at the front of the vessel... AkaRed, who nods his approval before disappearing. Marvelous bids his mentor a final goodbye. Inside the ship, everyone returns to their usual hobbies... Joe works out, Luka counts her money, Doc cooks the next meal, Ahim drinks tea and Gai finishes his Super Sentai Encyclopedia with an entry on himself. Marvelous and Navi stand on the bow, watching as the Rangers Keys all return to their owners. On the ground, Shoji and Kazu of the Dairangers, Goushi of the Zyurangers, Shou Tatsumi of the GoGo-V siblings, Houka Ozu of the Magirangers, Miu Sutou of the Go-Ongers, Doggie Kruger of the Dekarangers, and Signalman of the Carranger are all seen to have their powers returned, to which they give their thanks. On the roof of a building, Tsuyoshi Kaijou congratulates the Gokaigers and tells them to seize more dreams... but this time, their own. As he walks away, his Ranger Key restores his powers and he transforms into AkaRAnger. In the exosphere of the Earth's atmosphere, Marvelous exclaims that their next destination is the Zangyack homeworld, with his fellow crewmates confirming on this. He then turns the wheel, and the Galleon sails off into space taking its crew towards new adventures. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous *Yuki Yamada as Joe Gibken *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille *Junya Ikeda as Gai Ikari *Yukari Tamura as Navi *Shinji Ogawa as Ackdos Gill (voice) *Masashi Ebara as Dyrandoh (voice) *Toru Furuya as AkaRed (voice) *Naoya Makoto as Tsuyoshi Kaijou *Takayuki Godai as Takayuki Hiba *Keiko Hayase as Remi Hoshikawa *Seiju Umon as Goushi *Ei Hamura as Shoji *Keisuke Tsuchiya as Kazu *Yoshinori Okamoto as Signalman *Atsushi Harada as Shou Tatsumi *Tetsu Inada as Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger *Ayumi Bebbu as Houka Ozu *Yumi Sugimoto as Miu Sutou *Tomokazu Seki as Narration, Mobirates Voice, GokaiSabre Voice, GokaiGun Voice, GokaiCellular Voice, GokaiSpear Voice, GokaiGalleonBuster Voice Gokai Changes *Captain Marvelous - GokaiRed, AkaRanger, Bouken Red, Red Racer, GingaRed, Red Hawk, OhRed, Shinken Red (Hyper Mode) *Joe Gibken - GokaiBlue, DekaMaster, Dia Jack, TenmaRanger, Go-On Blue, Blue Three, GoBlue, Gosei Blue (Super Mode) *Luka Millfy - GokaiYellow, Princess Shinken Red, VulPanther, Yellow Mask, FiveYellow, AbareYellow, GaoYellow, Yellow Lion, GekiYellow (Super Mode) *Don Dogoier - GokaiGreen, Great Sword Man Zubaan (Sacred Sword Mode), Battle Kenya, DynaBlack, Black Turbo, Change Griffin, MegaBlack, DekaGreen (SWAT Mode) *Ahim de Famille - GokaiPink, MagiMother, DenziPink, NinjaWhite, GogglePink, PteraRanger, Pink Flash, TimePink, MagiPink (Legend Mode) *Gai Ikari - GokaiSiver, Gold Mode, Go-On Wings, Gosei Knight, Sky Ninja Shurikenger (Fire Mode), Black Knight, KingRanger, Gold Mode Background Information *The legends group appears in this episode is the most legends to appear, who number is (discount AkaRed) is eleven beating The Greatest Tresure in the Universe record of five. *This episode possesses the most amount of teams used in a Gokai Change in a single episode of the TV series with thirty-four (each team is represented at least once during this episode), thus beating Episode 12's record of thirteen. External Links *Episode 51 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Episodes